New Beginnings
by XxNarutoGurlxX
Summary: They say that Angel's are impossible to find, Sasuke, for once in his life, disagrees. High School Centric Fic. RPG. SasuNaru, other pairings as well, but SasuNaru is the main one. Rating will be kept at T for now, until we decide to change it.
1. Chapter 1

__

This is an RP between a friend and I.

__

Sorry for the mistakes and the OOCness. It is an RP after all. :P

**A New Begining**.

**My part of the RP will be in bold and **_DaikeruPhlosion's part of the RP will be in Regular Italics._

_Enjoy! ^^_

___They say that Angel's are impossible to find, Sasuke, for once in his life, disagrees._

__

_________

* * *

_

__

__

_It was the last year of high school. Which meant that graduation was this year._

_All of the students were on a angered rampage, not ready for school to begin._

_Other's complained, other's were silent._

_However, Uchiha Sasuke, the school's student council president didn't really care much about anything._

_Unless, that's what he thought._

_

* * *

_

_Uzumaki Naruto, a new student, walked in the main entrance of the school._

_His first stop was the office to pick up his class schedule. It was actually hectic for so early in the morning. A few students were running around in the back of the office trying to file papers into their respectable place while some secretaries hadn't yet arrived. The one that had was a short, gray haired woman with glasses that made her eyes seem bigger than they really were._

_Naruto adjust the strap on his backpack and spoke up. "E-Excuse me."_

_The woman looked up from the keyboard she'd been typing on. "Oh, hello, are you new here?" The blonde just nodded a little shyly. "Well, let me the first to welcome you to Kohona High School."_

_"Thank you. Umm... can I get my schedule here?" He asked, trying not to stay in the awkwardness within the office._

_"I'm sorry, of course you can. Name?" She got read to type into her computer._

_"Uzumaki Naruto." Her fingers clicked across the keys and something began printing behind her._

_The paper finished printing and she grapped from the tray. "Here you are dear." She handed the boy his schedule. "First period starts in... five minutes." She lowered her watch after having looked at it._

_"Thank you." He said, leaving through the door out to the main lobby. Naruto took a look at the paper he'd been handed and found his first period was math. **Ugh... I hate math. I'm no good at it**. He thought._

**Uchiha Sasuke walked through the hallways. Tsunade, the principle, of the school had assigned him to show the new student around.**

**All he had to look for was a blond spiked haired, tan boy. It couldn't be that hard.**

**Sure enough he walked down the hallway and found the new kid. New kids were always easy to find. They always looked so lost.**

**It made Sasuke snicker when they coward in fear.**

**Walking next to the student, Sasuke looked over at the boy and tried to be as professional as possible. "Hello and welcome to Kohona High School, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, student council president and my job is to show you to all your classes of your first day." He inwardly was disgusted with himself by the professional tone.**

**He sounded just like his brother. He shivered at the thought.**

_Naruto jumped a bit at the voice beside him. "Oh, uh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Even Naruto could sense the bit of a frightened tone in his voice. Nice going Naruto; stupid. Teenagers can smell fear... or is that bears? "Umm... thanks, I guess."_

**Sasuke froze as he looked the boy over. He was beautiful. Tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyes...**

**"It's no problem." Sasuke smirked slightly as he took the new student, now known as Naruto, schedule out of his hands and began to read it over.**

**"Ah...Math first, we have the same first hour." Sasuke inwardly smirked at that. _Nice... I get to have the new kid in my class... after all... Tsunade did say that he needed to make new friends... so why not the new kid?_ Sasuke thought to himself. After all, the new kid looked very interesting to him.**

**Maybe high school wouldn't suck this year after all.**

_Naruto looked the boy up and down. He hadn't really cared for either gender... until now. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke had black hair, pale skin and black eyes that gave him an air of mystery. Naruto caught himself staring at the boy and turned away. "That's cool, maybe we can be friends." He offered, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto his face. **Really? Barely five minutes at school and you're already making a fool of yourself.** Naruto chided himself._

**Sasuke 'hned' at that. Though there was a small _very_ small smile on his face.**

**He actually didn't mind that idea. "Alright, well, we're almost there." Sasuke said as he continued to walk the new student to class.**

**For once, Sasuke didn't mind showing a new kid around. The last one was terrible. Haruna Sakura. He wanted to kill the damn bitch.**

**She was so annoying, she clung on to his arm for hours straight as he showed her to her classes.**

**If it weren't for him being student body president, he would have _slain_ her.**

_Naruto couldn't remember the last time someone had been this nice to him. At his old school, he'd be really open and talkative, but nobody liked him that much. He decided to try and act "cool" or at least, try not to attract as much attention to himself as he used to do._

_"So, what's the teacher like?" Naruto asked, trying to make small talk as they came upon the room. He'd had a string of bad tachers, usually math teachers. They had all hated him because he wouldn't stop talking in class. One had even tried to flunk him on a test that he'd passed. Not aced, but passed._

**Sasuke shrugged his shoulders slightly. "She's alright. Her name is Anko, she's a little creepy once you get to know her, but she's alright."**

**Sasuke actually couldn't believe how talkative he was being. Was he sick?**

_Naruto raised his eyebrow at Sasuke's response. "Creepy how?"_

**Sasuke only shook his as he opened up the classroom for Naruto. "You'll see."**

_**I have a bad feeling about this... **Naruto thought as they entered the classroom._

_The blonde found two seats in the back row and went for them, hoping Sasuke would follow._

**Sasuke followed Naruto to the two empty seats in the back and sat down at his desk silently.**

**Looks like he wouldn't be sitting back here by himself anymore.**

**The students chatter had faded once Anko sensei had entered the room.**

**She gave the students a smile, but her smile soon turned into a grin once she noticed the new student in the class.**

**"Ah, class, looks like we have a new student, what's your name?"**

_"I already hate her." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He stood up and found everyone's eyes on him. **Stupid teacher**. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto announced, sitting back down immediately. **I wonder why I used to want so much attention on me?**_

**Sasuke chuckled quietly at that and shook his head. He told Naruto she was weird.**

**Anko nodded happily in response and made the other students greet Naruto before beginning to explain the rules and follow ups on what they would be doing in class.**

**At the mention of homework, Anko snickered as the whole class groaned. "Suckers... your all babies."**

_"Ugh!" Naruto groaned, hitting his head on the desk. At one point, he hit his head really hard. "OW!" Naruto put his hand over the place he knew either a bruise or bump was going to form._

_He then realized some people were staring at him while others just had their heads down. "He he... I just hit my head really hard..." The blonde sunk low in his desk, trying to pretend like there weren't eyes on him. **Nice job, you make a fool of yourself in front of the entire class on your first day. It used to take you at least three days for that to happen**._

**Sasuke took slight pity on the boy, though he smirked slightly non the less. "Nice, Dobe."**

**The class turned their attention to Anko once more as she snapped her fingers to get their attention.**

**You did not want to make her mad, trust on that.**

_"Shut up, Teme." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms._

**Sasuke couldn't help but let out another chuckle at that.**

**Oh yes, this was going to be a fun year.**

**Anko turned to face the new student once more and gave him a wink. "Next time, keep the goofiness to minimum, okay?"**

_**I hate you so much.** Naruto thought, glaring at the teacher as she turned around._

_He could tell, this year wasn't going to be fun._

**Sasuke rose from his seat once the bell rang and turned to face the blonde. "Ready?"**

**He still had to show him around, after all. The day wasn't over yet. For once, he didn't want it to be.**

_"That depends... am I gonna hate the other teachers as much as her?" He said low enough so Anko-sensai wouldn't hear him._

_By now, Naruto would almost be begging for the day to be over, but something just wouldn't let him think that way at the moment... and that something was standing right next to him._

**Sasuke shrugged silently. "Well, let me see your schedule first."**

**He grabbed Naruto's schedule and looked it over. "Ah, creative writing, Iruka-sensei teaches that class, he's really nice, you'll like him."**

**Sasuke snickered at the thought. If he noticed, Iruka and Naruto were almost the same people.**

_Naruto let out a sigh. "Well, that's good... I think." Really, it was good since Creative Writing was Naruto's best class._

_**I'll probably mak a fool of myself in there too.** Naruto thought to himself._

**Sasuke looked over at the clock and quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out of the class, they only had three minutes left and Iruka sensei's class was all the way down the hallway.**

**He sighed to himself. Too bad he had English this hour and he couldn't spend it with the new student.**

**_Oh well, maybe next class._Sasuke thought to himself.**

_Naruto suddenly felt his arm being yanked out of the socket. "Sasuke, slow down!" He called as the raven haired boy pulled him through the hallway._

_Naruto was sure Sasuke had just pushed a girl with pink hair out of the way, but he couldn't say for sure because she was out of sight too quickly._

**Sasuke gave Naruto a very small smile once more. "Sorry."**

**The smile quickly turned into a glare as he saw Sakura in the hallway. He didn't want to hear it from her today.**

**Sakura was in too much of a hurry to pay attention to the _'love of her life' _as she hurried off to class.**

_Naruto saw the door with **Creative Writing **hanging on it. "Sasuke, slow your ass down!" He ordered, pulling Sasuke's arm in the opposite direction to make him stop._

_As Sasuke came to a halt, Naruto kept going a little and ran into an older brown haired man with a scar running across his face. The two tumbled to the ground._

_"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized, getting off of the man immediately. "See what you made me do?" He yelled at Sasuke._

_The man just stood up and chuckled. "It's alright kid, no need to get into a fight with Mr. Uchiha here." The man said cooly, brshing himself off. "You must be my new student... Uzumaki Naruto I believe?"_

_"Yes sir, that's me. So, does that make you Iruka-sensai?" Naruto asked._

_The man nodded. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Naruto shook Iruka's hand. "Well, I'll see you inside." Iruka told the blond as he opened the door and entered into his classroom._

_**Just like I thought, I did embarrass myself... AGAIN!**_

**Sasuke gave Naruto a quick apologetic look as he turned to head towards his own class. "I'll see you after class!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to his next class.**

**English wasn't that far, but he did only have a minute left.**

**He made it just in time before the bell rang and took his usual seat in the back of the class.**

_"Stupid Teme." Naruto said under his breath before entering Iruka's classroom. He found that the only seat available was in the front of the class. Groaning, he took the seat which was between a brown haired guy with red paint on his cheeks and a girl with blonde hair brighter than Naruto's that was up in a very long pony tail. Neither payed the new kid any mind._

_"Well, as some of you may already have noticed, we have a new student. His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka introduced the boy._

_Naruto felt all eyes on him, so he didn't turn around. **Thank god he didn't make me stand up like that Anko lady did**. He thought._

_But, just to burst his bubble, Iruka spoke up again. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Naruto?"_

_**Of course**. Thought the blonde boy. He stood up. "Uh... I'm Naruto and I... like to play video games?" It sounded more like a question than a response to one, but it seemed to appease his teacher, so he sat down again._

**Sasuke didn't mind his English class very much.**

**Asuma-sensei was teaching the class, so that meant that they wouldn't be getting much homework since Asuma was too lazy to grade many papers.**

**However, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru were in his class. They were his aquintences. His _friends_ as you so call it.**

**Gaara is a red head with spiky hair, green eyes, and pale like skin. Neji had long brunette hair, pale glassy eyes and pale skin, and Shikamaru had brunette hair as well, which was pulled up into a pony tail on top of his head, he had brownish blackish eyes.**

**Gaara was his normal pissed off self and Neji was taking notes, as Shikamaru was fast asleep.**

**Shikamaru always slept too much.**

_Iruka-sensai stood in front of the white board and began writing something on it. "This week, we'll be working some short stories. I want you all to tell me, in two thousand words or more, a story about someone who got one wish. It can be yourself, your friend or someone you don't even know, but I want it to be titled 'A Wish'." He explained. "No less then two thousand words." He reapeated so he knew everybody heard. "Turned in to my desk by Friday. And Mr. Uzumaki, you may be a new student, but you still have to do this assignment. I will be a little more lenient with your grading, however. That is, of course, if you need it. Will you need it?" The man challenged._

_Naruto suddenly felt an urge he hadn't felt since he was at his old school. "I won't need your leniency Iruka-sensai, because I'm the best writer ever!" He shouted to the class while standing out of his seat._

_The class started laughing. The teacher put his hand up for silence. "Well 'greatest writer ever' since you're so amazing, I want yours to be no less than **four** thousand words, due by Friday."_

_The blonde hung his head in defeat. **I feel confident one time and I get more homework**. The rest of the class was finding it hard not to laugh. "Sit down you idiot!" The blonde girl whispered._

_"Don't call me that!" Naruto shot back as he sat down again._

_"What else do you call a kid who just got himself double the assignment of the rest of the class?" The guy with the red face paint said._

_Naruto just put his head down on his desk. Why couldn't the day end soon?_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

**Well, this is all we got so far. ^^**

**Part of DaiKeruPhlosion's parts in bold but that is only for the thinking parts.**

**Anyways, can't wait to see what you all think! :D**__


	2. Chapter 2

________

Sorry for the mistakes and the OOCness. It is an RP after all. :P

**A New Begining.**

**My part of the RP will be in bold and **_DaikeruPhlosion's part of the RP will be in Regular Italics._

_Enjoy! ^^_

___They say that Angel's are impossible to find, Sasuke, for once in his life, disagrees._

**__******

Sasuke tapped his finger quietly on the desk as he waited for the class to end.

"Anxious for class to end Sasuke?" Neji asked, walking over towards Sasuke's desk. He could tell that the raven was ancey. He just wanted to know why.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. 'Hn.'

"I heard that you showed the new kid around the school and that you actually had a conversation with him, with words and phrases too." Word spread fast by Sasuke's fan club.

No secret of Sasuke's could go pass without the girl's knowing it. "Well... he seems interesting." Sasuke said, giving Neji a small smirk.

_____

* * *

_

****

Neji chuckled at that information. "I see."

_As the bell rang, Naruto gathered his things and stuffed them into his backpack. The only thing he kept out was his schedule. After he slung the bag over shoulder, Naruto grabbed the piece of paper and exited with the rest of the students._

_He noticed Sasuke was already there waiting for him._

**After his conversation with Neji, Sasuke went to Naruto's classroom once the bell rang.**

**He gave the blond a small wave as he saw him waiting for him and grabbed his schedule once more. "World History... Hatake Kakashi sensei... the pervert..." Sasuke mumbled the last part.**

_"What was that last thing you said?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raised. **Did he just say the guy was a pervert? That's a little creepy.**_

**Sasuke only shook his head. "It was nothing." He said, a small smirk forming across his face as he led the blond to their next class.**

**He had yet another class with the blond. He wondered if Tsunade had done this to him onpurpose.**

**_Not that I mind all that much..._Sasuke inwardly smirked at the thought as he stole a glance at the blond, though he quickly looked away.**

_Naruto shook off the comment and stole his own glance at Sasuke. **I wonder if he's gay?** As usual, Naruto was in his own little world._

_He stayed as close to Sasuke as he dared to get because he didn't want to be trampled on in the hallway. "So, where's the classroom?"_

**Sasuke didn't take note of the glance thrown his way and answered Naruto's question with ease.**

**"Only a few more classrooms down... ah, here we are." Sasuke instructed, opening the door for the blond. "Kakashi senei is always late so don't be alarmed if you don't see him."**

_Sure enough, the teacher wasn't in the room. This meant that the class was in an uproar of talking._

_Naruto took notice of the pink haired girl from earlier as well as a very shy looking girl with dark blue hair. Both were at the same table, but the girl with pink hair was talking to another group of people while the blue haired girl was left alone._

_"Sasuke, who's the girl with pink hair and that other girl?" Naruto asked, wanting to know the identity of the girl Sasuke had shoved out of the way earlier._

**Sasuke snarled at the mention of Sakura. "The pink haired one is Sakura and the shy and quiet blue haired girl is Hinata." Sasuke didn't mind Hinata much, she was Neji's cousin after all.**

**He was glad that Hinata didn't fawn over him like the rest of the girls.**

**He wanted to shoot himself when Sakura looked his way. Just wonderful...**

_"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up from her seat, effectively ending the conversation she was having and moved so fast, it was lke she just appeared next to Sasuke. "I've missed you Sasuke!" She said, grabbing the boy into a hug._

**Sasuke quickly pulled himself away from the girl. She was annoying as hell. "I told you a million times Sakura that I am not your boyfriend!"**

**Sasuke didn't like the way she had interrupted Naruto and his conversation. It made him angry.**

_"But Sasuke, you know you'll marry me someday! Just admit... oh, who's this?" She asked, gesturing to Naruto._

_The boy was caught a little off gaurd by the girl's sudden change of topic. "I'm Naruto."_

_The girl smiled. "I'm Sakura." She informed, arapping her arms around one of Sasuke's arms and pulling him after her. "Come on Sasuke, you're going to sit next to me."_

_Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just followed the two._

**Sasuke roughly pulled his arm away from Sakura's clutches. "I'm sitting next to Naruto." He snarled out, glaring at the pink haired bitch.**

**He dared her to say anything else as he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to the seats in the back row. He ignored the stares and whispers they received as Sasuke sat down in one of the empty seats.**

**"I can't stand her." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "She thinks I'm going to marry her and that I like her and I don't."**

**He felt disgusted at the thought. Sakura would be dead the minute she even tried to propose.**

_Naruto tried all he could to stop the blush from forming when Sasuke grabbed his hand. Damn you. He said to himself. He hadn't even heard what Sasuke said, he just sat in the desk beside the raven haired boy._

_Then, the last thing Sasuke said registered in the blonde's mind. "Why don't you like her? Other than the fact that she has a bit of an obssesion with you, what's wrong with her? She seems nice." Naruto pointed out, giving the girl the benefit of the doubt._

**Sasuke gave Naruto a glare, though it wasn't heated. "That girl is _way_ over obsessed with me. She even made a fan club with every single girl in the school. And don't let her nice act fool you, she hates everyone who hangs out with me when I am not around."**

**He then began to explain the day when he showed Shikamaru around. Sakura tried to grab Sasuke's attention once more and she failed. So she tried playing nice to Shikanaru, after Sasuke she left, she threatened the brunette telling him that if he tried to steal _her _Sasuke again, she'd kill him.**

**Sakura wasn't very nice at all really, when she had over obsession issues.**

_Naruto's eyes widened. He'd been hanging around Sasuke all day and he'd just rejected Sakura to sit with the blonde. "Maybe I shouldn't be hanging around you." Naruto said, moving to find another seat._


End file.
